


A Blossom's Diary

by DigiConjurer



Series: Dear Internet and Related Side Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: The sequel to The Reborn Whale's Diary, telling the exploits of Aqua Luli and Flower's son, Blossom. Of course, things are never that simple.





	1. Day 0: Hello World

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 0: Hello World

Dear Diary,

 

I awoke in a strange room with someone asking me my name. I told them that I'm Blossom and I'm boy. Though, I'm now a human now.

I like magical girl anime, seeing mommy and stuffed animals.

Where's mommy? Where's Daddy? Is there anyone there? I just want to be with them...


	2. Day 90: Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the game jumps three months ahead for any well explained reason at all.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 90: Finally

Dear Diary,

 

I finally was able to exit the room. I'm not entirely sure why was I was stuck here for three months, but I'm glad I'm out. If nothing else, I can get something to eat and maybe relax, if only for a short period of time...


	3. Day 91: Adventure?

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 91: Adventure?

Current Team:

Bloom - Rowlet Magical Boy

Dear Diary,

 

Today, the first member of my team has appeared in the flesh! They helped me ward off this nefarious yungoos and agreed to help me. He claimed his name was Pine, but that wouldn't work. So I went with Bloom instead.

Afterwards, some guy came to congratulate me for some reason. I don't what that was all about...


	4. Day 92: A friend

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 92: A friend

Dear Diary,

 

Today I made a friend. His name is Hau and he has a Popplio. For some reason, it reminds me of mommy to some extent. Though I'm not entirely certain why. Maybe it's a bit of homesickness.

Bloom and I made quick work of him, only to be told to go to bed. I doubt me sleeping actually does anything, since I seem to wake up seconds later and all, but I'll humor his request this time at least.


	5. Day 93: Sharing the love

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 93: Sharing the love

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I attempted to introduce Bloom to magical girl anime. It went as well as one expected it to go. As in, Bloom attempted to destroy my phone for some reason. Oh well. Time to get some pokeballs and catch my next teammate!

Hopefully. Depends on what I find in the grass.


	6. Day 94: Buneary Hunt

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 94: Buneary Hunt

Dear Diary,

 

Today, Kukui gave me some pokeballs and sent me off. Though, I had to stick to a predetermined area for some reason. Makes absolutely no sense if you ask me. Makes searching for bunearies a whole lot harder than it should be.

Like seriously, how is a kid supposed to stop me from going a certain way? It makes no sense at all!


	7. Day 95: Buneary Get!

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 95: Buneary Get!

Current Team:

Bloom - Rowlet Magical Boy

Flora - Buneary Magical Girl

Dear Diary,

 

I finally found a Buneary. Only took a dozen encounters. I christened her as Flora and welcomed her to the team. Overall, she seems to be taking it quite well.


	8. Day 96: Battle

I don't own pokemon.

Day 96: Battle

Dear Diary,

 

After making my way back to Iki Town, my team and I were thrown into a match against Hau. Somehow, we managed to pass this major hurdle. Now, we can head off into town! Hopefully.

Though, I do miss my mom a tiny bit...


	9. Day 97: School

I don't own pokemon.

Day 97: School

Dear Diary,

 

Today, we were forced to go to school for some reason. Personally, I'm more than ready to start my journey as a magical girl/trainer. But, a good education is important. Even for magical girls.


	10. Day 98: Waiting for fun

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 98: Waiting for fun

Dear Diary,

 

Currently making my way the trainers. Hopefully, my team and I will get a proper reward for this.


	11. Day 99: Educated

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 99: Educated

Dear Diary,

 

I beat the teacher. Hopefully now, my team and I can leave this place. Hopefully, this is enough to rank up in my magical girl duties...


	12. Day 100: Wet Paint

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 100: Wet Paint

Thoughts on Paint:

Bloom - It looks nice

Flora - A pain to get out of my fur

Dear Diary,

 

Just reached the next city. Made some attempts at exploring, only to be thwarted by wet paint. Why do I have to go up and touch in order to see that?! That's just stupid! It makes me want to just blow up these gates...


	13. Day 101: Wham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. I guess that solves one thread.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 101: Wham

Dear Diary,

 

After a few more attempts at passing through the gate, I made my way over to the Pokemon Center. There, some creepy (possibly gay) guy told me about some stickers, which is more than enough reason to grab them now.

Following that, I made the long way around and was forced to meet up with this guy again. Only now, he was getting beaten up by a pair of 'Team Skull' grunts. My team and I brought forth our powers and brought justice to the scene! Of course, we were unable to stop them from killing a small group calling themselves the 'SOS brigade'.

Strangely, I got a weird uncomfortable feeling as we entered. Hopefully, this isn't a sign of things to come...


	14. Day 102: Trinity

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 102: Trinity

Current Team:

Bloom - Rowlet Magical Boy

Flora - Buneary Magical Girl

Dark Precure - Inkay Interloper

Dear Diary,

 

On the way out of the shop, an Inkay suddenly appeared before. Taking it as a sign, I captured it and named it Dark Precure. Once his intentions are clear, he will be rechristened with a proper title.

Other than that, made my way to the next route. Hopefully, things will start looking up for us...


	15. Day 103: More Roadblocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a stupid roadblock in both versions. I get why they're doing it, but it doesn't make the game any more enjoyable.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 103: More Roadblocks

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I tried to get past a crab. Even with the combined power of the four of us, it still was not enough to defeat him. After licking our wounds, we went down the coast.


	16. Day 104: Surfing and Trouble

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 104: Surfing and Trouble

Dear Diary,

 

I ran into more of those grunts again. This time, they were killing more pokemon. So, my team unleashed their powers upon them and brought an end to their tyranny. Afterward, Hau taught us to Mantine surf. I'm not entirely sure how he wasn't fazed by the sight of dead and dying pokemon. Weird.


	17. Day 105: Berries and Graveyards

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 105: Berries and Graveyards

Dear Diary,

 

Today, my team and I took the time to explore the nearby graveyard and berry fields. Overall, they were alright. Did remind me of mom, though.


	18. Day 106: Rosetta

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 106: Rosetta

Current Team:

Bloom - Rowlet Magical Boy

Flora - Buneary Magical Girl

Dark Precure - Inkay Interloper

Rosetta - Diglett Magical Girl

Dear Diary,

 

I completed my first trial today, picking up my fourth team member as well. Her name is Rosetta and she's a diglett. For once, those skull grunts were sort of helpful for me. They helped with some of those stupid rats.

Hopefully, my good luck will continue this way...


	19. Day 109: Relaxation

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 109: Relaxation

Relaxation Methods:

Bloom - Reading manga

Flora - Dancing

Dark Precure - Observing

Rosetta - Hair Care

Dear Diary,

 

We can now head onto Route 3, but Kukui was lazy and showed us how to do magic. I'll have to remember that for later. Then he ordered us to go check on Lilllie for him. Why he can't just do that himself is beyond me.

So we set up camp outside and took the rest of the day to relax. It was easier that way and let me catch up on my shows...


	20. Day 110: In the meadow

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 110: In the meadow

Dear Diary,

 

After dashing through a cliff face, my team and I reached Melemele Meadows. There, we met Lillie and ran into the Ultra Recon Squad in a cave. After I beat them, I got kicked out of the area. As tempting as it would be to look for another team member, I remembered my mission and chose to complete that instead.


	21. Day 111: The Long Walk

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 111: The Long Walk

Dear Diary,

 

I made my way back to Iki Town. I'm not sure why it's so far, but it is. Hopefully, things will go smoothly when I get there. Though, there was something off about those recon people. They were hiding a body of some sort and it looked familiar. But it was probably nothing.


	22. Day 112: One Kahuna down

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 112: A kahuna down

Dear Diary,

 

Just beat Hala. It was a bit of a hard fight, but we managed. Now, I need to surf to the next island. Why I can't just take a ferry is beyond me.


	23. Day 113: The beach and the bull

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 113: The beach and the bull

Favorite Beach Activities:

Bloom - Reading

Flora - Sandcastles

Dark Precure - People watching

Rosetta - Tanning

Dear Diary,

 

We went back to the beach. I'm still not certain why the whole thing with those grunts could've waited. Also, there's a Tauros chasing me for some reason. Even with my magical girl powers, it was quite a challenge. But I did manage to tame him.

I think I'll name him 'Yell'.


	24. Day 114: Surfing

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 114: Surfing

Dear Diary,

 

For some reason, people ride mantyke across the sea to other islands. Hau is a big fan of it for some reason, but I don't get why.

After saying a prayer to my mom, I did it. Somehow. Hopefully, there will be more good fortune there.


	25. Day 115: Level Up

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 115: Level Up

Dear Diary,

 

Today, Blossom evolved. Now, I have my first fully evolved pokemon! Hopefully, the power of my team will increase from here...


	26. Day 116: Route 4

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 116: Route 4

Dear Diary,

 

After a bit of celebrating, we headed onward to Route 4. Overall, things are alright. Battled a few trainers and helped Flora with her new form. Might check out that Pikachu Valley place tomorrow.


	27. Day 117: Pikachu Valley

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 117: Pikachu Valley

General Mood:

Flora - Mellow

Bloom - Confused

Dark Precure - Content

Rosetta - On edge

Dear Diary,

 

The moment we entered Pikachu Valley. Things seemed... off. It was as if all the joy had been sucked out and just the melancholy was left in. I did my best to keep everyone's spirits up, but I feel like I'm sinking.

Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it sto-

 


	28. Day 118: Paniola Town

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 118: Paniola Town

Dear Diary,

 

Feeling better now. Reached the next town and saved an alolan vulpix from more team skull grunts. Hopefully, they'll think twice before messing with me. Stocked up on supplies as well.

And then had a battle with Hau. He's improving, I'll give him that. I just want to take a nap at this point.


	29. Day 119: That douche

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 119: That Douche

Thoughts on Gladion:

Flora - Could use an attitude adjustment

Bloom - Annoyed by his emoness

Dark Precure - Eh

Rosetta - Wants him to go away

Dear Diary,

 

Headed onward to Route 5. Ran into Hau, who got his butt kicked by some guy named 'Gladion'. Not sure what his problem was, but I and my fellow magical girls managed to kick his ass.

Afterwards, he announced something about Hau being weak. I hope I don't run into that douche again.


	30. Day 120: All alone

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 120: ???

Dear Diary,

 

I've reached the next trial. Everyone seems in high spirits, but something seems off. For one, the trial captain is nowhere to be found. Secondly, everything looks out of place. I can sometimes hear both of my mommy's cries.

What should I do? What should I do?


	31. Day 121: Somewhere not here

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 121: Somewhere not here

Current Team -

Flora - Lopunny Girl

Bloom - Decidueye Boy

Luminous - Malamar Boy

Rosetta - Dugtrio Girl

Geltato - Crabominable Girl

Mirai - Nagnadel Miracle Girl

Dear Diary,

 

I don't think I'm in Brooklet Hill anymore. I'm not sure where I am exactly. Still have my pokemon though. Along with a crab and a cool-looking dragon thing! Now, I just need to find a way out...


	32. Day 122: ???

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 132: ???

Dear Diary,

 

We found ourselves in some weird dimension with a whole bunch people we didn't know. But momma was there, so it was alright.


	33. Day 123: At journey's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out with a whimper. Sometimes, that just happens.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

 

Day 123: At journey's end

Dear Diary,

 

This will probably be my last entry for a while. I'm back with momma and her team. Things seem so peaceful. And there's even other children for me to play with. Yet, why does everything seem so... off?

It's as if the world changed when I wasn't looking and everyone just goes on with their lives. I'm not certain what I should do...

~

Blossom's eyes slid open.

For some reason, the magical boy decided to get up and grab his pokeballs.

"This is it, guys." he mumbled and took a deep breath. "We're leaving this place."

Carefully, he writes a note and closes the door behind him. It's the last anyone ever sees of him...


End file.
